Innocent
by Les Amis
Summary: Erik is tried for the murder of a public figure after he loses Christine, but is he guilty of this particular crime?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera

Erik looked about the remains of the place he once dared to call home. It was near irreparable, but for some reason he didn't care. The only person who would listen had closed her ears-and her mind-to him. He was alone. Once again his mind plunged into darkness. Lashing out he completely destroyed anything in this path, it didn't help-he could still feel the pain. He closed his eyes; if her were lucky he may never open them again.

She was there-in his dreams, his dreams mocked his reality for in them he looked like any other man, his face was free of deformity and she was his. The problem with dreams was that they always ended. He woke in a mood that rivaled, perhaps even exceeded the one in which he had entered sleep with. The anger had dissipated and all that was left was an overwhelming sadness. Christine had once said that actions determined a man from a monster. Which was he? The darkness which consumed his mind decided for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own this.

A/N: This ends rather abruptly but it is not the end. A struggle to prove Erik's innocence

will develop hopefully by the next chapter. Sorry the chapters are so short at the moment.

The sound of the javelin echoed through the courtroom. Erik had been sentenced to death. The finality of the situation came crashing down around him, wasn't this what he had wanted? Yes, but it was the principal of the matter, he had not been responsible for the death of that man. Compte Philippe De Chaney had drowned without his aid.

But he would die for it anyway; who would believe him? He was the infamous "Opera Ghost", his lust for blood had been sated before this many times over and he had no alibi. This time no one would-no one could save him. There was no Christine to bring light into the depths of his mind not would Nadir come to save him from this unjust fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own it

The sight of his old companion in this state was enough to make the Persian cringe. Well, technically the site of Erik at all was enough to make anyone cringe. Erik had been deprived of his mask and left to his own devices. Nadir was familiar with the fact that Erik often deprived himself of much needed nutrients on a regular basis but to leave a prisoner without any form of ration was inhumane.

"What are you doing here, daroga?" I heard his voice croak from a dark corner, "have you come to mock Erik? That is the only reason anyone ever comes down here; to torment Erik." I was forced to turn away to prevent myself from retching, for he had turned towards me and I saw full force the hideousness of his deformity." I have come to help you." I replied.

"Why? You don't believe me innocent or do you forget that conversation after you nearly drowned? I do not need your help." With that he obstinately turned away. "I do believe you are innocent." I turned to leave but I heard his voice murmur "Why?"

"Erik, you have committed grievous deeds throughout your life, The Rosy Hours of Mazenderan in itself was enough for ten lifetimes, but through all that time I have never known you to be a liar. You have always admitted your crimes to me, you did not lie to Christine about the little boxes, and I do not believe you would lie to me now, So, Erik, are you responsible for the death of the Compte Philippe De Chaney?" "No" came his reply. "Then I shall help you"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: do I really have to do this each chapter? I do not own it

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, but its been rather hectic at school. I will attempt to write longer chapters but I cannot promise anything.

Immokk, thank you for reviewing and for complimenting my writing abilities, I realize that my chapters are short but I just haven't had time to sit down and write a long one yet, and I'm still in the process of developing the story, hopefully this problem will be improved shortly

FFAMasquerade2005 and Twistedeverywayforerik, thank you for reading and reviewing and for adding this story to both your favorites list and you story alert!

How Nadir had managed to convince them to let me out of jail was an utter mystery to me. Nonetheless, he managed not only that but an appeal as well. Our first order of business was to hire an attorney. Fortunately, I had saved up quite a large sum from blackmailing the opera house managers. The next priority was a thorough investigation of the crime scene. This proved to be a rather difficult and aggravating process.

It started simple enough; just a large group of "trained professionals" poking and prodding about my living quarters, it started with the lake but somehow migrated into the house itself. My choice of furniture raised not only a few eyebrows but a few questions as well as suspicions. Apparently, the law enforcement in Paris is incapable of trusting people who sleep in coffins.

In the aftermath of my home's desecration I sat by the fire with a cup of Earl Grey tea whilst Nadir sat at a desk pouring over various papers in the dim light of the dying fire. I walked over to the desk and from over Nadirs shoulder I read:

…the man, if you could call him that, is a lunatic, honestly he should be put down for the protection of the people of Paris…and to kill an aristocrat! The nerve to murder someone of a higher station and worse! To be proud of it…

"Doroga? What is that?" I asked in a rather disgusted tone.

"That, Erik, is the testimony of one Raoul de Chaney. This is what we are up against; he is trying to convince the court that you are a menace to society, not to mention a raving lunatic, and therefore should be sentenced to death."

"What? Hung like a common criminal?"

"or shot, or guillotined, the method is of little importance, the point is that if Chaney gets his way you'll be dead."

"Christine would not allow it."

"Erik, Christine doesn't care. Get it through your head she is nothing but a selfish brat who uses her talent, which she would not even have if it were not for you, and her beauty, to get her way. Face it she used you to…" he broke off at the look on my face, I am sure it was murderous.

"Christine may not love me, but she did cry with me and no one, no one daroga, has ever showed me such compassion. Do not portray her as anything less than respectable."

A moment passed in which I understood Nadir's silent apology before he continued, "Erik, Christine is the wife of a man of high society. Women have no say in politics and wives of aristocrats have no say to their husbands. She cannot stop him."

"Then, what am I to do?"

"I suggest you take the matter up with your attorney, you pay him enough, and he had better be good. Surely, between his legal mind, your testimony, and my conviction to the case we will be able to prevent your execution. Keeping you out of prison is another matter all together. Somehow you must convince the court that your other murders were justified, self defense, if you will, or you could plead insanity, but, then you risk execution for being a menace to society."

"I need a drink" with that I quickly ended the conversation; it was giving me a migraine. I spent the rest of the night sulking by the strained light of the fire's glow with my old friend, a bottle of wine.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

A/N: this is just a short dialog between Erik and Nadir

"you know what Nadir."

I looked up at the pathetically drunk man in front of me. Erik was currently swaying about with a half empty bottle of wine in his hand, this was bound to be his third bottle.

"What?"

"I just realized something"

"What's that" I sighed.

Standing up straighter as though he was about to make a noble speech Erik proclaimed: "I am a man of flawed sophistication."

"What do you mean?"

Gesturing wildly with the bottle in his hand he continued"think about it, I buy expen..expens.."

"Expensive?"

"That's it! Fancy wine but I get drunk and I own all these books but you know what?" he giggled.

"What?"

" I don't read them,'" he snorted. At this point, Erik had burst into loud inane giggles before collapsing on the couch beside me and sobbing. "No one loves Erik, my mother hated me…."

A few moments of silence passed before Erik started giggling again "I like wine…"

"I think you've had enough wine to last you a month."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Daroga….am I going to die" Erik said suddenly sobered.

" I don't know Erik. I hope not."

"Why not?"

"You're my friend"

" I don't have friends"

"You do now"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you my friend?"

"Because I just am! God Erik, you know what friendship is"

"No, actually I don't" Eriks voice more then hinted of bitterness.

"Sorry, I forgot. That's friendship"

"What is?"

" You know, sharing thoughts, forgiving when the other one screws up"

"Then I'm luck to have a friend, I should make one of the court"

"That would be fortunate, become the friend of everyone involved with the court and just ask them to forgive you, it'd take a lot of time"

"Yeah"

"Yeah…"

"Its funny, how often I've tried to die and now when I have my chance, I fight."

"Everyone has their own instincts Erik, fight or flight, I guess you're just a fighter"

"When I was little, I used to look at the stars. What do you think the stars are daroga."

"What are you talking about? Stars are stars, nothing more."

"I don't believe that"

"Then what do you believe?"

"I don't know but they're something, they mean something"

"You're drunk"

"I know"

"I'm going. See you tomorrow? You should get some sleep."

"I will, goodnight daroga"

"Goodnight Erik"

"Oh, and Nadir?"

"Yes?"

"This conversation, don't repeat it, we sound like a bunch of women"

"Goodnight Erik"


End file.
